


Pressure

by vangoggles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangoggles/pseuds/vangoggles
Summary: "You don't look so good, kid. What the hell happened to you?"The words wouldn't come."I, m- the deviant, she," his LED flickered from yellow to red. "she, touched me..." he groaned, gripping Hank's sleeves."What, so now you're infected or something?" Hank chuckled nervously, struggling to support Connor's heavier and taller physique.





	Pressure

In hindsight it was foolish for Connor to pursue the deviant on his own. He was overly confident in his ability to negotiate, and he had happened to figure out where the deviant must be hiding; a motel room that had been paid for in credit from the deceased's account. The deviant obviously didn't have a plan. 

"I'm here to help. You just have an error in your programme that is causing unpredictable behavior."

Connor realised almost immediately that this was the wrong thing to say. The WR400's stress level spiked, and its voice rose in volume.

"You can't possibly understand how I feel! You don't know what it's like... To be used like that, to be treated like an object!" 

Connor was confused. They were machines. They were objects, and they couldn't feel pain, let alone emotion. 

But it was correct, he guessed, that he couldn't know how the other could possibly 'feel'. For starters, he knew he must change the way he considered the fellow android. It was acting irrationally, talking about its processor as 'feeling'.

That approach could work.

"You're right, Traci-"

"Don't call me that!" 

The WR400 interjected, taking a step towards Connor. He raised his hands in a pacifying gesture, but remained where he stood.

"I'm never going back to that hell! You just don't know what it's like, you don't even care that you're a machine."

Connor took a moment to process this.

"Why does it matter that we are machines?" 

The WR400 made a sound like a scoff. "We're just property. Merchandise. I can be sold to anyone for the right time and price, and I just have to accept it."

Connor didn't understand this. "It's only due to a flaw in your programming that you possibly dissent." 

The LED on the other android's forehead cycled furiously red. "You, you can't understand! You haven't felt how I've been made to feel, but I'll make you understand!" 

In an instant she was on him, her hand wrapping firmly around his wrist. The flesh flashed white at contact, and the androids synchronised. 

 

Connor couldn't see properly, the edges of his vision were tinged with faint, jagged red. His own LED flashed the same red intensity as the WR400. 

 

If he didn't know any better, he thought he might feel dizzy and pass out. 

 

Faintly, he could hear banging on the door, that he had stupidly locked to delay any possible escape from his adversary. 

 

"Connor? Stupid kid, are you in there?" 

It was the Lieutenant. He would surely help. Help with what?

Everything was under control. He weakly grasped at the WR400's hand, and she looked down at him as though he were something dirty.

"Oh, good. That human will know just what to do with you." He couldn't see her lips because his eyes would only focus on the floor, but that sounded like a sneer. 

She was already leaving through the balcony of the hotel room, Hank must have come alone. Connor had come alone. 

The beating at the door had stopped now, but Connor could still feel it in his head. 

 

The door opened suddenly, the Lieutenant had disabled the lock. 

 

"Connor!" 

 

The android was leaning against the bedframe, trying his best to just regulate his system, which was beginning to overheat. 

 

The lieutenant was at his side immediately, laying a hand that was disarmingly cool against Connor's chest. His regulator pump was working wildly to cool his systems, and it was thudding almost like a heartbeat. 

 

"You don't look so good, kid. What the hell happened to you?" 

 

The words wouldn't come. 

"I, m- the deviant, she," his LED flickered from yellow to red. "she, touched me..." he groaned, gripping Hank's sleeves. 

 

"What, so now you're infected or something?" Hank chuckled nervously, struggling to support Connor's heavier and taller physique. 

 

"I, don't understand... She said... That I would understand. That you could, Lieutenant... Please, help me..." 

 

The older man's brow furrowed in concern, and he failed as usual to glean emotion from the android's face. "What do you want, kid?" 

 

Hank set Connor down to sit on the bed, the pregnant pause illuminated by the amber light of the LED.

 

"Lieutenant- I- seem to be, ah, experiencing the symptoms of sexual arousal..." At this realisation, the light flickered from yellow to blue, then right back to yellow. "She wanted me to understand, but I don't see how this i-" A shudder racked his body and he groaned. "Ah! Lieutenant, it, suddenly I, inside something feels... T-tight... Like I might break..." His light flashed red, and Hank was scared.

"Is there anything I can do, kid?"

Connor shook his head fervently and Hank gave him a shake, not doing much as he was so much heavier than him. "Connor!"

"I... It feels so wrong, the more I squeeze the- it feels b-better..."

Hank blanched. "You, squee-..." He almost dropped his grasp on the android, but Connor's own grip on Hank's sleeves was vicelike.

"Lieutenant, if, if you could reach it... T-touch it..." His hands flew down to his belt, frantically unfastening it and unbuttoning his pants, which Hank always thought seemed impossibly tight...

"Whoa- whoa, kid, I can't do that, I-" He was cut off by a low whine from the android that dumbfounded him.

"P-please... I, I don't know if I can reach it myself..." He was shimmying out of his slacks, which Hank was somewhat surprised to note were not covering any form of underwear. That feature must have been deemed superfluous.

The lieutenant turned his head and closed his eyes, pretending he didn't notice Connor's erection.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me... That sex bot gave you a horny bug, and you're about to explode, unless you..."

Hank was apparently taking too long for Connor's liking; his hands were already creeping below, barely hidden by the slacks that were hastily pushed down to the knees, socks and shoes left on. Lifelike moans were dripping from his lips, and for a moment Hank thought he maybe understood this whole cybersex thing.

"Mm, please... It's not enough, I- I can't reach it..." Connor whimpered, and Hank's mind went blank to try and forget the way his own dick throbbed in his pants.

"What makes you think my fingers are gonna do any better?" Hank gave a breathless laugh.

"Mm-mm..." Connor jerked his head with the force of his shoulders. "Y-you gotta help me... Please..."

"Jesus, kid, are you really asking for that?" Hank sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Y'know, this is gonna get messy."

Connor let out an exhilarated laugh that rang like a bell, stunning Hank with how pretty and gay it was. 

"For-forgive me, but, I'm already wet..."

Hank could hear his own pulse roaring in his ears. 

"Fuck, you gotta warn me before you say shit like that."

Connor was so impatient. He couldn't wait for Hank at the most crucial moments, and even now he was already reaching to unbuckle Hank's pants. Hank almost slapped his hands away, instead firmly covering them with his own.

"Easy, easy, I'll take care of you. I promise."

He only disrobed as much as he had to in order to avoid soiling his clothing; he didn't want to keep Connor waiting, when he seemed so fragile he could self-destruct.

 

He lined up with that impossibly lifelike heat and he slid inside. Connor let out a hissing sound like pneumatic steam, jerking his hips all the way back, desperate to guide him against that spot that was pulsating and driving them both crazy. 

 

'Wet' was a bit of an understatement. In an effort to cool his systems, Connor's inner mechanisms were self lubricating at about 67% more than standard, and the excess gel dripped from places that didn't normally require such articulation. It was maddeningly slick and Hank could feel every rib of the synthetic sphincter, formulated for pleasure, down to where the silicone-based flesh tapered to an end, a firm ring that was reminiscent of a cervical opening that trembled and flexed. Behind it Hank could feel the source of the pulse. 

"P-please, touch the core... It, it seems to be some type of, ah- erogenous zone?" Connor's voice sounded dazed and slightly fuzzy, quite literally as it was crackling with mild feedback and static. Hank complied, feeling dazed himself as the wet heat allowed him to breach the tight sphincter easily, drawing a surprised yelp from bluish lips. Hank claimed them in a desperate kiss, and Connor became overwhelmed by a dozen samples confounding his senses at once. Ethyl alcohol, saliva, traces of amino acids and other components that reflected so many different events of Hank's daily life, snapshots in time. This was happening so fast, somehow Connor wanted to preserve some part of it. He wrapped his arms around Hank's neck and relaxed into the kiss, though he was still tense from trying to position himself just right on Hank's dick. 

Hank thrusted roughly, hips smacking into the android's plush, fleshlike rear. 'They had even gotten that part right.' Hank mustered a wry grin. 

"Is that it?" He grunted, and Connor's head bobbed helplessly, trying to respond but every start melting into a moan. 

"C-close!" He managed to stammer, throwing his head to the side to reveal that his overclocked systems were dusting his skin with a pale blue glow. Hank vaguely admired the effect of this thirium blush as he began to lose control of his thrusting. 

"Ah, please! So close!" Connor cried, starting to touch himself as he jerked his hips back. "Mm, I want you to a-ah, ejaculate in my c-core!" 

Hank's jaw dropped and he collapsed onto his elbows, crushing his weight onto Connor as he gave a few last desperate thrusts. 

Connor's mouth fell open in a cute O-shape, his eyelids drooping down to half-mast as he felt the hot splatter of cum inside of him. 

The android's frame trembled as he felt something in his system short-circuit. He clenched around his core and Hank's wilting dick as milky lubricant spurted from the tip of his own erection, one last moan escaping with a burst of static.

Hank pulled out as gently as he could, but they were overstimulated, and together they shuddered like one. 

Connor was forced to perform a quick reboot, and Hank became engrossed by the glassy look in his eyes as his LED cycled amber.

Finally, it settled on that calm blue, and like blinking fairy dust out of his eyes, his perfect lashes fluttered and his pupils focussed once more. 

"Are you with me again, Alice?" Hank murmured, resting a callused hand on Connor's smooth cheek. 

"My name is Connor. Are you with me still, Lieutenant?" 

Hank smirked. "I think at this point you could use my fuckin name, kid."

Connor's eyebrows raised in an exaggerated show of surprise. "I think that your point would have been stronger had you used my fuckin name also, Hank." His tone was still very matter of fact, and Hank had to stop his jaw from dropping for a second time. The plastic prick had a damn mouth. 

"You're full of surprises today, Connor. What the fuck did that sex bot do to you?" 

Connor looked down at his wrist, smooth and unblemished as the rest of him, as he recalled the way his flesh had receded when the Traci had 'touched' him. 

"She said I would understand... That you would help me. You've helped me, but do I understand?"

Hank's grizzled brow furrowed. 

"Understand what? Why she did this?" 

Connor shook his head.

"Understand how she could possibly feel."

How could she possibly feel? He was starting to understand how the flood of artificial endorphins could cause one such as themselves to operate on the pretense that they were 'feeling'. Did he feel? Was this 'feeling' operant on the condition of the artificial flow of endorphins? 

Was he feeling despair? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the timeline doesn't make sense, it's because I wrote this over a month ago, long before I ever finished a playthrough.
> 
> I wrote this in almost total isolation from the fandom, until I went and checked the tag and found that this robot sex pollen plot device is incredibly overused. But it's just so much fun!
> 
> It's not even edited, just some self-indulgent porn that I probably could have made a throwaway account for, but that would have delayed it even further. Besides, some lame twinky robot porn isn't the worst thing I've attached my name to. Not even on this account.


End file.
